


Changing the Rules

by IceBlueRose



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loveathons: Pool Challenge, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: "No, hold on, I'm really enjoying the image of you naked on the beach."





	Changing the Rules

Veronica wasn’t entirely sure what she was doing. Or, to be more accurate, she didn’t know why she was doing it. If someone had told her a few months ago that she’d be involved with Logan Echolls, of all people, she’d have laughed in their face and then possibly tried to have them committed.

It had all started innocently enough. A tentative truce where they had left each other alone and, wonder of wonders, been civil with one another. It had all built up to a kiss at the Camelot motel. That had led to stolen moments in the bathroom and silent looks that said more than words.

She didn’t see anything wrong with that.

Logan, apparently, did.

He’d gone and changed the rules on her and she wasn’t sure what to make of it.

_Veronica let out a breath, frustration clear on her face as she stared at her computer screen. So far, none of these pictures were coming out the way she had hoped, which made them useless to her._

_"Problems, Ronnie?" She fought back a smile at the question that is mocking, more for the benefit of the couple of students standing near him. Knowing that they were probably listening, she decided to play along and give an appropriate response._

_"Call me Ronnie again and you’ll find out what my taser feels like when it’s depriving you of ever reproducing."_

_He grinned as the two students scurried off, most likely to tell others about the encounter._

_"That’s a funny idea of foreplay you’ve got there."_

_"When you use the name, I’m going to get rough."_

_"Is that a promise?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows at her. Veronica snorted, lifting a hand to her mouth to hide the grin._

_"Did you actually want something or did you just come over here to interrupt me?" He leaned against the wall and smirked a bit._

_"Interrupting you is just a side bonus." He crossed his arms. "I have a proposition for you."_

_"Sounds kind of dirty." The look that appeared on Logan’s face as she said that did nothing to reassure her._

_"Play a game with me," he said. She stared at him, not sure that she’d heard right._

_"A game?" she repeated._

_"Yeah. A game. You remember games, I know you do." When she continued to just look at him, eyebrows raised, Logan sighed. "So, you need a refresher course. A game usually involves two or more people, commonly referred to as players. In order to win a game, the player must reach a certain goal unless, by some chance, you’re playing a mindless game."_

_"Very cute," she deadpanned. "What kind of game?"_

_"Meet me at my pool house tonight at 8:00 and find out." Veronica frowned. "Unless, of course, you’re afraid to for some reason." Her eyes narrowed at that statement. No way was he getting away with that._

_"I’ll be there."_

Looking back on the smug look that had appeared on Logan’s face, agreeing might not have been the best idea. But Veronica Mars wasn’t one to back down from a challenge and so she’d go.

~*~

Veronica let out a breath as she headed back towards the pool house. She didn’t know why she felt so nervous but something told her that things were going to change between the two of them. She was just glad that her dad was out of town again, chasing another bail jumper. It meant being able to leave without answering any questions.

Outside, the air was warm and she shrugged out of the button-up she’d been wearing, leaving her in a tank top. She raised an eyebrow as she walked closer and found Logan sitting, not inside the pool house, but on the ground near the side of the pool.

"You’re late," he said, looking up at her. She glanced at her cell phone before putting it back in her pocket.

"Logan, it’s 8:05."

"And that’s five minutes we could have spent playing the game, now isn’t it?" She shook her head and sat down across from him and noted the two bottles sitting in front of him.

"Just what kind of game did you want to play that requires two bottles of vodka?" Logan grinned, picking up one of the bottles and setting it in front of her.

"How long has it been since you played I Never?"

~*~

Veronica was buzzed despite the fact that she wasn’t even halfway through the bottle yet. And it was completely Logan’s fault. He kept saying things that applied to her so that she’d have to drink. Of course, she was returning the favor and the result was that they were coming up with extremely random things.

Logan stared at her for a moment as he thought of what to say next before grinning slowly. He leaned forward a bit and kept his eyes on hers.

"I never planted a bong in someone else’s locker."

Veronica’s eyes widened a bit in surprise before she smiled and lifted the bottle to her mouth, taking a drink.

"I knew it. I knew it was you." Logan declared triumphantly, sitting back once more. Veronica shook her head.

"Nothing was ever proven and I didn’t say it was your locker I put a bong in." She set the bottle down in front of her and smiled up at him.

"A bong never magically appeared in anyone else’s locker but mine, Veronica."

"I admit nothing. Now, quiet, it’s my turn." She paused and then smiled. "I never smashed in someone’s headlights." Smirking, Logan raised his bottle and took a drink.

"I never cut anyone down from the flagpole." Veronica took a drink.

"I never owned a yellow car." Logan took a drink.

"I never dressed up as Madonna." Veronica took a drink, grimacing a bit at the taste. She didn’t know how people drank this stuff on a regular basis.

"I never wrapped a teacher’s car around the flagpole." Logan grinned at the memory and took a drink.

"Let me point out that I had help. Not that they were ever able to prove that I had a part in that." Veronica shook her head.

"Logan, you confessed," she pointed out.

"That’s not proving it, that’s me spelling it out for them because they couldn’t figure it out." He shrugged. "I doubt even you would have, you Nancy Drew wannabe," he teased. Veronica looked offended.

"I am so much better than Nancy Drew that that’s insulting." Logan laughed, leaning back as he looked at her. "And I so could have proved it was you." He smirked and sat up.

"If you say so. Now back to the game." He paused. "I never went skinny dipping," he said, already lifting the bottle to his mouth for a drink. His eyes widened when Veronica picked up her bottle and took a drink as well. Swallowing, he set his bottle down and stared at her. "Well that’s a new one."

"A few things have changed since the last time we played." There was something in her voice that made Logan pause before he nodded.

"Clearly," was all he said. Before she could say anything else, he smiled. "Now tell me the story behind that." Veronica sighed.

"You’ve been skinny dipping before, Logan. I’m sure you remember how it goes. You get naked and jump in the water." He held up a hand, shaking his head.

"That’s not what I meant. Who’d you go with?"

"I went by myself." She almost added that everyone else had been waiting in the limo but decided against it.

"Yeah? Where were you? Because if you were at your apartment, I have a feeling those tenants got quite the view." The grin on Logan’s face told her he was definitely enjoying himself and she rolled her eyes, fighting back a smile.

"I was at the beach, you pervert."

"Even better." His grin widened and he leaned back, waving a hand at her when she started to speak. "No, hold on, I’m really enjoying the image of you naked on the beach." Veronica wasn’t sure whether she should laugh or groan.

"Are we ever going to get back to the game?" she asked. Logan shook his head.

"No," he replied. Veronica looked at him, confusion on her face.

"We’re not?"

"No. I’ve got a better idea."

"Somehow that scares me more than it comforts me." Logan reached out and took her bottle moving it to the side before doing the same with his. "What are you doing?"

"I’m no detective but it looked like I was moving the bottles." The answer did nothing to help her and she looked at him much the same way as she had the computer screen earlier that day. He was very obviously enjoying stretching this out and practically making a ceremony out of it. She said nothing, waiting for him to tell her what he wanted to do. She was sure it was going to be one hell of an idea.

He didn’t disappoint.

"Strip."

Veronica was really glad that she hadn’t been drinking anything at that moment because she just knew she would have spit it out. Which might not be that bad of an idea, now that she thought of it.

"Excuse me? You want me to strip?"

"How else are you going to go skinny dipping with me?" Logan’s voice and expression were completely innocent despite the fact that his intentions were anything but. Veronica just stared at him and wondered if he was serious. She studied his face and judged that he was, if the look in his eyes was anything to go by.

"Okay," she said suddenly, a smile appearing on her face. She knew that he’d been expecting to have to persuade her and his shocked expression only proved what she’d been thinking. Her smile widened as she moved forward until she was able to straddle his lap.

She slid her hands up his arms until they were resting on his shoulders and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. His hands went to her waist as the kiss deepened, his tongue sliding along her lips so that they parted instinctively. She pushed the shirt he wore over a second off his shoulders and he released his grip on her to shrug out of it. Smiling against his mouth, she raked her nails down over his chest and to his stomach before sliding them up and under his shirt. Her hands continued upwards, taking the shirt with them, until she had to break the kiss to pull it over his head and toss it behind him before she backed away and stood up.

Logan stared up at her, confusion on his face as he watched her take a step back.

"What-" he started to ask.

"I believe you asked me to strip." Veronica interrupted as she kicked off the sandals she wore. He said nothing, just continued to watch as she reached for the bottom of her tank top and pulled it over her head. Smiling, she threw it at him. It was instinct that had him catching it and he glanced down at the top before setting it aside and looking back up to where she stood. Keeping his eyes on her, he reached down and began to take off his own shoes.

Slowly, she reached down and undid the button to her jeans. As he tossed his socks and shoes to the side, she began to slide the zipper down. Logan leaned further back and stared up at her as she pushed her pants down until they pooled at her feet. She stepped out of them and kicked them to the side.

"I’ve never done this before, so you’ll have to forgive me if I miss something," she told him as she reached back to undo the clasp of her bra.

"Really not an issue," he replied as the bra slid down, finally revealing her to him. Logan bit back a groan as her bra followed the same path her top had. He couldn’t help his smile at the faint tinge of pink on her skin. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her underwear, sliding them down and then kicking them off in his direction. He swallowed as she walked towards him and knelt in front of him, putting a hand on his chest.

"Don’t move," she ordered. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, he nodded. She smiled, pleased, and leaned forward to kiss him, touching him with nothing but her mouth. She trailed her lips down his neck, nipping at the spot where neck met shoulder and his hands clenched in an effort not to reach out and touch her.

Veronica paused, pushing him back until he was lying down, before she continued to move lower. He sucked in a breath as her hair brushed along his stomach and he lifted his head to see her looking up at him through her lashes, a small smile on her face. He groaned and set his head back down, resting it against the cool concrete.

Laughing lightly, she lifted her head as she undid the fastening to his jeans, one hand sliding over his stomach as she pulled his zipper down with the other.

"Lift your hips."

For once, he didn’t seem to have a response and so he silently did as she asked, closing his eyes at the sensation of denim sliding against flesh. His boxers soon followed and Logan thought he was going to go crazy if she didn’t touch him and soon. She slid up his body and pecked him on the mouth.

"Now come swim with me," she said, a hint of laughter in her voice. His eyes shot open when he heard the splash of water and he turned to find her coming up from beneath the surface. "Well? What are you waiting for?" she called. Logan shook his head as he pushed himself up and dove into the pool. Veronica gasped as she felt him come up behind her.

"That wasn’t very nice," he told her. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Who said I was nice?"

"Good point." It was all that was said before he turned her towards him and pushed her back against the wall. Automatically, her legs came up to wrap around his waist and he slid a hand down her side, beneath the water. A groan escaped her as she felt his fingers brush over her. He smiled slowly and pushed two fingers into her just as slowly as his smile had appeared. Leaning forward, he began to suck on her neck and her legs tightened around him. The scent and taste of chlorine was mixed with something that he couldn’t place, something that was uniquely Veronica and he was enjoying it. Slowly, he began to pump his fingers in and out of her, rubbing his thumb in small circles over her clit.

"Do you like what I do to you, Veronica? The way your body starts to heat up and get tense?" he asked, his voice low against her neck. She nodded, unable to answer, her breath starting to come faster. He moved lower until he could take one nipple in his mouth. Her hands slid up from his shoulders and into his hair as she began to grind against him, hoping to reach her release faster. He pulled back and then pulled his fingers out of her, causing her to whimper in protest. "None of that now. Can’t have this ending just yet."

He shifted, lining himself up against her. He looked up at her face and partly entered her. When she tensed slightly, he paused.

"Are you-"

"Stop now and I’ll kill you," she breathed, solving the matter herself as she pulled him in deeper with her legs. He shuddered at the feel of her surrounding him. He moved his hands to grip the side of the pool, hoping to find some purchase on the slick floor.

Slowly, Logan slid out as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her head falling back as he slid back in. He kept up this pace, refusing to move faster, determined to drive her crazy. She arched her back, pushing against him and he grinned, thrusting quickly once before resuming the rhythm he had assumed.

Veronica thought she was going to go insane if Logan didn’t start moving faster and soon. Breathing evenly had long ago become a problem and she was now determined to make Logan speed up. She leaned forward, crushing her mouth against his and pulled at his lower lip with her teeth. Continuing this assault on his mouth, she clenched her inner muscles around him as he thrust in, causing him to moan against her mouth. His hips began to move faster, losing rhythm as he pounded into her and she tightened her grip around him, leaving tiny half moon marks along his shoulder blades.

Everything inside of her was heavy and tense, winding tighter and tighter. She gasped, crying out, as it all seemed to explode, her eyes falling shut as she arched against him once more before slumping into his chest, her head on his shoulder. He thrust into her three times before he shuddered, moaning her name, and emptied himself in her.

Logan’s hands fell away from the side of the pool and moved to Veronica’s back as he continued to support her weight. They stayed that way for awhile, waiting for their breathing to even out before Veronica lifted her head slightly to look up at Logan.

"We definitely need to play this more often."

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted: July 8, 2005
> 
> \- I'm moving all my VM fic from LiveJournal to here and since I've decided not to rewrite or edit any of them, I'll be including when the fic was originally posted.


End file.
